


Let Him Sleep

by lenkagaminecutelove



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkagaminecutelove/pseuds/lenkagaminecutelove
Summary: During Yusei's time in the facility not everything was so innocent, and his stay was longer than it seemed. What else could have happened while Director Goodwin was around watching Yusei? And why does it seem like Yusei never sleeps?p.s. i do not own the characters or the art cover





	Let Him Sleep

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY.**

 

The facility, how in the world had he ended up here? Oh, that’s right his duel with Jack _the bastard_. _First, he steals from me then after a weird duel he gets me arrested._ After his first sleepless night Yusei was in no mood to deal with chief Armstrong again. He hoped the fat man would ignore him.

After being sent to the long-term section of the facility Yusei was already sick of being pushed around. He refused to be a puppet to anyone, but god did he want out of this place already. Being an insomniac was bad enough, it caused anyone who knew to worry about him collapsing at any moment, but worse was that during his sleepless nights he now had nothing to do. Back in the Satellite he would have worked on his running, adding new things and fine tuning what he could with what he had, or at least gone out for a walk until he could sleep. Here in this small prison the most he could do is pace around his cell.

After waking up his new bunk mate, Alex, once Yusei knew pacing would not be a good answer. It wasn’t he was hiding his sleep disorder, he just didn’t want to be put on drugs for it while here, they dulled his mind. So long nights while laying on his back thinking about things he had no control over was his only choice.

Which drove Yusei crazy! After about a week into his stay in the facility Yusei swore he was going to start climbing the walls with the amount of built up energy he had. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the person trying to trip him until he was already greeting the floor with his face. His natural reaction made it, so he caught himself with the bars lining the walk ways but sleep deprivation, pent up energy and someone tripping his was a bad combination. His body moved before his mind knew what it was doing and before Yusei knew it he was up and punching the guy in the face. The fight barely lasted three minutes before the guards stopped them, sending both to solitary confinement to cool off.

After a few hours of pacing around his new little home for a few days Yusei finally felt tired enough to fall asleep. He slept the whole night like any normal person would, _guess the fight and all the sleepless nights has finally worn me out, if only it was as easy to get tired like it was when Jack was around._ Yusei wouldn’t lie if he was asked, Jack would but as far as Yusei was concerned it was just a friend helping another friend. Yusei was in love with Jack but has been determine to never tell him for the sake of their friendship. However, when Jack discovered his sleeping disorder and offered to help in any way to wear him out there’s was only one-way Yusei had known of.

At the time Yusei had only known that if he exerted enough energy at one time he would sleep all night, with their limited supply of options Jack had suggested he fuck Yusei senseless. At first Yusei refused, bad enough he was in love with his friend he couldn’t also start a friend with benefits relationship with him. Jack wouldn’t hear any of his friend’s refusal back then and knew just where to touch to get the rejecting words to stop and pleads along with moans to start. _That was a long time ago._

After his second day in solitary Yusei was told by a guard that he was allowed back to the long-term facility after a little meeting. Following them to chief Armstrong’s office he didn’t expect to be shoved inside and come face-to-face with the Director, Mr. Goodwin. When he heard the door lock behind him Yusei became very aware that he was now locked in ALONE with a man he didn’t trust.

 

“Hello Yusei,” the slimy voice of the director caused a chill to run up Yusei’s spin.

“Goodwin why am I here?” Yusei got straight to the point, having a bad feeling about this.

The director circled Yusei and moved closer, to try and keep distance Yusei followed his movement turning and backing away. This ended with them in the opposite positions they had started in but unfortunately the director was much closer now. Only a few steps away and Yusei’s back informed him that he had pressed himself up against the metal desk.

“just a little chat, you were to be released until I was informed of your little fight,” with each word the director moved closer and unless Yusei wanted to appear to be afraid he had no choice but to stay where he was. With the way Yusei was glaring at Goodwin he couldn’t afford to appear scared or turn his back to him, so he kept still up against the desk and regretted this choice as Goodwin boxed him in with his hands holding the desk on either side of Yusei.

“First you reject my offer then your getting sent to solitary,” Goodwin clicked his tongue and shook his head. “the reports also say that you won’t follow night protocol and refuse to sleep, now I want to release you honestly I do but we can’t let someone go without them being properly punished for breaking the rules.”

“so then why am I here?” Yusei asked feeling nervous now and not liking his position he was in, he put a hand to the director’s chest to push him away and get some space, but this only caused Goodwin to grab both his wrists and pin the to the desk under his hands. Yusei tried to pull his hands free but could not pull hard enough with this man towering over him unless he wanted to hit himself full force in his side.

“you are here to be punished and spend another week in the facility for your actions,” Yusei barely had time to register those words before he felt the cold bite of hand cuffs that were attached to the desk close around his wrists, leaving him trapped and his opponent’s hands free. Goodwin’s hands went instantly to the backs and Yusei’s thighs and lifting the boy, pushing him to sit on the desk as Goodwin kissed the beautiful boy.

Yusei tried to pull away from the kiss but was stopped by a gloved hand on the back of his head. Feeling a tongue push itself into his mouth Yusei tried so pull away but the kiss was cut short before he could attempt to bite the foreign tongue. Then the cursed lips were on Yusei’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting all over. It wasn’t long before the attack on his neck moved down his collar bone then to his chest as his shirt was pushed up. Against his will Yusei was becoming hard and had started squirming under the attack wanting to grab onto something or push his attacker away. Biting onto his lip Yusei did everything he could to keep the soft, needy moans rising in his throat to not fall out his mouth but there was no use.

Between the sucking and biting of his nipples and the groping hands on his inner thighs Yusei was quickly coming undone. Then he felt himself being pushed back to lay down on the desk and the director between his open legs, his ass barely on the desk because of how close to the edge the cuffs were. The only things that could support his legs in this position was holding them up comfortably with his muscles alone or wrap them to lay around the director. Option one would only work so long but it was still the one Yusei chose until those hands grabbed the backs of Yusei’s thighs and began caressing and groping his thighs and ass. This caused Yusei’s thighs to quiver from the sensation and he was quickly losing strength in them.

Not being patient for his legs to give out Goodwin wrapped the legs around his torso and continued his attack down Yusei’s stomach, lower still to his pants and began to remove them. This brought Yusei back to his senses and he began to resist.

“No! please stop!” Yusei attempted to kick at the man above him but by now it was too late, the director pressed a button on a switch he pulls from his pocket and the cuffs sent an electrical shock through his whole body causing him to scream out in pain.

“this is your punishment Yusei, you can either take it willingly and I can be very nice to you,” Goodwin groped at Yusei’s bare thighs while saying those last few words as he removed Yusei’s shoes, socks and pants, “or you can fight me, and I can hurt you bad enough to leave you in the infirmary for a week, which won’t count towards your sentencing. Your choice.”

_Choice? Choice! That’s laughable, I haven’t had a single choice since arriving in New Domino City!_ Yusei didn’t say this, sighing he could only nod in a show of defeat that he would be good and take the punishment. This caused a lustful smile to grow on the director’s face. Without another word the director began to attack Yusei’s thighs, biting them and sucking on the sensitive skin, getting closer and closer to the one part of Yusei’s body that was crying to be touched before skipping over that desperate part and moving to the other leg. This caused a wanton sound to leave Yusei’s mouth involuntarily as he wiggled his hips slightly wanting this to be over already.

Goodwin chuckled at Yusei, the beauty had become a mess under his hands and lips, panting, flushed face, moaning and desperate for more than what he was getting. Goodwin then removed the boy’s boxers and got to his knees, sadly Yusei was not getting the sensation of being sucked off like he was hoping for but instead Goodwin was licking at his hole. Sucking at the ring of muscle and plunging his tongue into the hole. Yusei returned the act with high pitched whines and needy sounds coming endlessly from his lips. It wasn’t long before Yusei’s body was quivering all over and his needy hole was dripping wet, Goodwin pulled back and stood to look down at his handy work. The poor boy was on the edge and desperate.

“since this is a punishment maybe I should leave you like this, or I could send in the Chief to finish you off,” the idea of leaving this needy thing here however didn’t sit quiet right with him so when the hurtful and pained moan left the boys lips Goodwin couldn’t wait any longer. Undoing his pants as well Goodwin pulled out his fully erect cock and entered the boy beneath him. Yusei’s back arched up off the desk as a slow and steady moan left his wide-open mouth while the director slowly entered him until he was fully inside. It wasn’t long until the director was plowing into the boy, hard and fast Yusei barely had time to adjust to him.

It didn’t take long the director to find Yusei’s prostate and when he did Yusei let out the most delicious combination of constant whines and moans, his eyes watering from the frustration of not being able to move his hands and needing release. The director picked up his pace and aimed for Yusei’s prostate constantly with each thrust. Before long the director was wrapping his hand around Yusei’s cock and jerking him off as came close to the edge. It didn’t take much to make Yusei spill over the edge and squeeze down around Goodwin who not long after blew his load deep inside the boy’s ass.

Yusei was left panting and worn out, more exhausted then he had been in a long time. The director pulled out of Yusei after his cock had softened. Releasing the cuffs Yusei only had the energy to slide off the desk but kept ahold of the edge, afraid his legs wouldn’t be able to support him. The director put himself away. “Within the next three minutes I am going to leave this room and the guards will come in to drag you back to your cell, unless you want to be half naked I suggest you fix yourself up within that time.” Just as Goodwin had said he left the room and Yusei was in a frenzy to put his clothes back on and try and look like he hadn’t just been fucked silly into the Chief’s desk.

The guards came in and didn’t seem to have a clue as to what had just happened, silently taking Yusei back to his cell he shared with Alex. “Man, what did they do to you?” his friends concerned voice barely reached Yusei’s ears as he climbed to his bed and laid down.

“Yusei you back, you ok?” Tanner asked, he saw the guards bringing his friend back and knew something was wrong. Yusei looked a mess and was swaying slightly.

“tired…” Yusei mumbled. That alone quieted his friends as they let him sleep peacefully. Yusei knew if he slept now when night came he might wake up, but he couldn’t care. He was tired, and this might be the last time he got a long rest in long time. In a way he could thank Goodwin, if only it had been someone else instead.


End file.
